


Quirin's sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fever, Flu, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place a couple months after Quirin is saved from the amber, it's not often that Quirin gets sick. Being the stubborn man he is, but when he comes down with a bad case of the Flu Varian is there to help.





	Quirin's sick day

It wasn’t unusual for Varian to be the last one up, actually its basically what happened all the time. Although he helped with the chores a lot more now, and tried getting up earlier than he used to. Even if he stayed up late the night before working on one of his 

projects. His father would tend to get up at wee hours in the morning to work in the fields, leaving by the time Varian got up at times. For most of the morning chores to be done.

When Varian woke up at 9 he knew something assent right, usually this was the time his father would be on his break. Moving around the house yelling for him to get up.

The house was silent.

Careful not to wake up Rudiger who was sound asleep in his bed Varian quietly made his way downstairs.

The lights were dimmed and it looked like his father hadn’t been up at all? Frowning Varian started back upstairs reaching his father room with slight hesitation he opened the door peeking in.

His father was indeed still in bed making Varian even more puzzled. Nearing his father his eyes drew in concern the sweat that glistened on his fathers forehead. The light peaking in from the shades just enough to notice.

Taking off his glove which felt weird Varian pressed his hand to his fathers forehead concern flashing in his eyes at the heating radiating from it.

 

His father was running a fever, and a high one at that.

This left Varian reeling his father never got sick not that he was super surprised as the night before Quirin had helped some of the Villagers prepare for an upcoming storm. Getting soaked in the process.

Running a hand down his face in stress Varian let out a breath, OK he could do this. He could take care of his Dad no problem.

First things fir,st he needed to get his fever down.

Going into the bathroom Varian got a washcloth drenching it with cool water,reaching his Dad’s room his eyes showed alarm as his father was sitting up and getting ready to get out of bed. 

“Dad”. Varain rushed to his father’s side his hand touching the man’s shoulder. “Lay down you need to rest”. 

“I’m already late tending the fields”. Quirin muttered making to get up again but Varian was having none of it. “Varian”. The man snapped his temper flaring. “Let me go”. 

“No Dad”. Varian’s face firm. “You have a really high fever. And your going to REST. And so help me I will find a way to make you stay in bed if i have to”. 

Quirin just stared at his son the usually goofy clumsy achimest Teenager now looking more serious then he ever saw in his son. But there was another emotion. 

Fear.

Varian feared for him getting worse because Quirin was not stupid, he could feel the fever raging inside him. He felt terrible, but he also was the leader of the Village and couldn’t just take a sick day lightly. 

But he felt terrible. 

“Please dad”. There was a pained tone in Varian’s voice. “I don’t want to lose you again”. 

Both of them knew what he was talking about. 

It had been a few months since Quirin had been released from the Amber that had encased him, the reunion had been tearful leafing both men reeling on just how much they truly meant to each other. Varian tried more to help his Dad with the chores, and not do AS many experiments although irony. One of Varian’s experiments was the reason Quirin was free in the first place. 

And Quirin tried to be more patient. They were still working on their relationship, but had gotten alot closer than before. 

Taking a deep breath Quirin nodded giving his son a tired smile. 

“Ok son”. 

Lowering himself back into bed Quirin felt Varian gently cover him up, prompting the older man to relax. He let out a soft sigh as a cool rag was placed on his forehead. Eye’s drifting closed. 

“Your going to bed OK dad, i’m going to take care of you”. 

The words sent a rush of warmth to the older man’s heart, he untangled his hand from the blankets before reaching for his son’s hand. Who grabbed his into his own. 

Quirin knew he hadn’t been the best father, knew he could be very difficult to get along with. He always seemed to think negatively about his son. Never truly understanding him. He was much like his mother.

Kind 

protective 

caring

And stubborn. 

Though he knew Varian probably got his stubbornness from himself, despite knowing that he had just been trying to protect his son. Quirin realized soon after he was free that he had gone about it wrong. Pushing his son away wasn’t the answer, leaving Varian to have insecurities that his father loved him at all. 

The two had a long talk after he had been released prompting Varian to spill all his insecurities and fears, resulting in a movie night that night. And just enjoying his son’s company. 

Guilt still pledged Quirin on just how much damage he caused, even though it was for the right reasons. He promised himself after this all took place, he would stop pushing him away. And that would start now.

Letting his son take care of him when he was sick. 

Despite how terrible he felt, how feverish and annoyed that the Flu managed to take him down for the day. Knowing his son was there, watching over him. And would be there as he slept. Was a comforting feeling. 

So comforting that Quirin found himself falling asleep quite easily but not before saying the words that were still so new to both of them being said aloud. 

“I love you son”. 

And as Varian watched his father drift off, into a healing sleep. A smile broke from Varian’s lips as he got himself comfortable in a chair next to his father’s bed. 

“Love you to Dad. Love you to”.


End file.
